overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Abyss Demon
Abyss Demon (アビス・デーモン) is a demon summon from Mass for the Dead. Appearance A muscular demon with the bare-bone head of a ram with black wings sprouting from the back. Personality Abyss Demon possesses the intelligence to speak human language and strength to crush rocks. He combines obedience that faithfully carries out its life in the service of Demiurge and Momonga. Ferocious in that, if he considers those as an enemy, he will crush them without mercy. Abyss Demon may look like a thug, but he has a prudent mind and can sense an enemy's power. He is not without his insecurities, as after surviving a near death experience from fighting Blue Roses, be became agitated and fearful of their faces. Background One of the subordinates summoned by Demiurge during the Great Tomb of Nazarick's crisis. Chronology Mass for the Dead Arc Abyss Demon appears alongside his superior Demiurge on the 6th Floor after sweeping through wiping out the Chaos Beasts. He listened to the Floor Guardian's theory concerning the fissures on the 6th and 10th Floors and the possibility that they were connected and believe the randomness of their attacks were part of some intelligent design.Mass for the Dead Special Event: Revitalization Plan In order to obtain resources to promote and revitalize Nazarick, Momonga launches an asset acquisition plan. However, the mine for resource acquisition secured by Demiurge, become threaten when word is received that a teams of adventurers led by Blue Roses is coming. Abyss Demon aids Demiurge in converting the mine into a dungeon. The theme for the dungeon is decided as a place for demons, and Abyss Demon is installed as the nominal boss. While the minions placed by the demons kill the weak adventurers, they fail to stop Blue Roses. Abyss Demon is forced to confront them as the lord of dungeon. Demiurge using hid abilities from afar, temporarily increases Abyss Demon's defensive stats to make him seemingly invulnerable. In the end, though he allows a killing blow to hit him and is defeated by Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra's weapon, Kilineiram using Blade Mega Impact. The demon is severely injured and near defeat, but before the adventurers land a blow, agents from Nazarick, working undercover as adventurers, secretly activate poison gas that emits seemingly from Abyss Demon's body. The adventurers quickly evacuate the mine, whilst Abyss Demon is rescue and taken to Nazarick to be resuscitated by Demiurge. After being healed by his summoner, he is traumatized by the experience at the hands of the humans. Though he was defeated the mission was a success as the mine is now indefinitely free from human interference.Mass for the Dead Special Event: Killing Blue Roses Abilities and Powers Abyss Demon belongs to the sub-type of demonic beings known as devils, ones who are the intellectuals of the race. Active * Abyss: Inflicts physical damage on a single enemy. * Angel Killing: Increases damage a single enemy of the "Angel" species. * Body Strengthening: Increases physical attack power. * Duplicate Slash: An attack that gives the damage to a single enemy. Main Equipment * Halberd Relationships Demiurge Abyss Demon's summoner, and due to that he is loyal to him. Momonga Momonga being Demiurge's master is also loyal to him. Trivia * Abyss Demon is the second summoned character in Mass for the Dead. * Abyss Demon appeared in the limited event, Killing Blue Roses, that was held on April 26, 2019. References }} Category:Characters Category:Mass for the Dead Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Devils Category:Summons Category:Bosses Category:Nazarick